


Beauty In The Truth

by karlamartinova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny is of age, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamartinova/pseuds/karlamartinova
Summary: Porn Battle, prompt: prostitution





	Beauty In The Truth

“Yes, yes, harder, professor, harder,” her screams filled his ears. It felt like she was everywhere around him but when he opened his eyes, she was right there. Atop him. Riding his cock like it would save her life. Severus felt like he was losing his. He truly couldn’t remember the last time he had such an enthusiastic lover.

And then she did that. Ginevra leant back, her hair touching his legs. He wanted to lose himself in it, in her and he pushed himself forward, burying his hands in her fiery strands and sucking on her collarbone.

“Yeeees,” she hissed and embraced him, her nails digging into his back. It felt like heaven, like she wanted to crawl inside him and Severus couldn’t regret any moment. Especially the one that brought her to him.

\---

He wouldn’t be able to miss her even if he’d wanted to. Her long red hair was glowing under the moonlight, maybe it was magic, maybe the right moment, Severus wasn’t sure as he wasn’t as to whether to approach her.

She was standing near the window, arms crossed over her chest, still in short leather miniskirt and heeled boots. Ginny Weasley was dressed to seduce, as was her original plan however launched at an incredibly bad time. Exactly when her then-boyfriend had decided to came out before snogging his childhood nemesis. It would’ve been extremely amusing if it wouldn’t hit too close to home.

It was very difficult not to stare at her, to take in her outfit and what everything it emphasized and he took a short look before moving forward. Someone needs to tell her that Harry Potter being gay doesn’t have anything to do with her.

“Miss Weasley, it’s time to end your midnight stroll and go to bed,” he said attempting at strictness, his empathy still reeked through. He almost snorted at his own foolishness. Ginevra Weasley wouldn’t want his empathy, wouldn’t be able to find one thing they have similar. And Severus couldn’t blame her.

“Sure, professor,” she answered with mumble he wouldn’t understand if it wouldn’t be so easy to guess.

He sighed, leant on the wall behind her and recalled the look on her face when Malfoy grabbed Potter and kissed him soundly on the mouth. It was reckless and stupid. Severus agreed that sometimes only force can help with unnecessary cowardice, but in this case it hurt someone, someone who didn’t deserve it.

“Miss Weasley…,” he started with another reprimand when she turned around, smudges of makeup still visible on her face.

“Am I so ugly?” she practically threw the question at him, anger and sadness visible in her eyes. And she was beautiful, more than Lily, more than any other woman he could think of, while he was the bat of the dungeons. He couldn’t say he sported any kind of crush or obsession for the youngest Weasley but he wasn’t blind. She was fiery and bold and strong, wouldn’t take bullshit from anyone, and yet, here she’s humiliated by the very person whose father did the same to him.

Severus swallowed all words about propriety and decided to speak the truth. 

“You’re not ugly, Miss Weasley. As you probably know, you’re the most beautiful woman in Hogwarts, so please dry your tears and go to bed so I can finish my rounds and do the same,” when he finished, the shock in her eyes confirmed his decision. The small O her mouth did would probably help him with a couple of late night fantasies if he would be drunk enough to allow himself to.

He was very much aware how students and most of the colleagues perceived him, he was cold and bitter and often too sarcastic to be able to speak socially, but since he woke up after the Great Battle, he simply couldn’t go back to being miserable.

For one thing, Potter wouldn’t leave him alone no matter the insults, however when he kindly asked him to give him time, he had backed out of his room without another word. It was enlightening, and that brought him to this moment, seconds after saying to Potter’s ex-girlfriend she was beautiful.

Ginevra seemed to recover, at least a bit before she continued staring, a lone tear sliding down her cheek. “But why then? Why would he do that?” she sounded like a child, it helped him to erase at least a part of the fantasies.

However, he still couldn’t help himself stepping forward and capturing the tear with his thumb. “Potter was being a coward, he should have told you earlier, but I think we can both agree that this wasn’t his choice. He would be still gay no matter how pretty you would dress yourself, Miss Weasley,” there were certainly more words on his tongue but she leant affectionately against his palm, closing her eyes and releasing more tears.

“Miss Weasley..,” Severus started again, a hint of fear in his voice.

“Hush, professor. Let me deal with this quietly,” her voice was soft, yet the fire was back. She was actually bossing him and Severus couldn’t find enough power to care.

\---

 

The knock came the moment he finished unbuttoning his shirt. He should’ve think to dress himself but it was well after midnight and he was more ready to be prepared for the fight than for an armful of a woman.

“Miss Weasley, what in seven hells are you doing?” he practically yelled when she stepped forward and pushed him inside his rooms.

She looked determined and Severus knew he probably should be scared. Instead, he was very much aroused. However, his head was still clear and he was ready to return to his tactics and threw at her insults that would send her running. 

If she would only give him a chance.

“I’m not here for a pity fuck, neither because you told me that I’m beautiful. I simply want to fuck you, professor,” her voice was clear, she didn’t sound drunk but he still grasped her face and checked her pupils.

She was entirely sober and reaching for his crotch.

He wondered if James Potter was watching.


End file.
